


Merlin Visits

by Emu_Lumberjack



Category: Avalon High (2010), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Avalon High AU, I got bored, Merlin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Lumberjack/pseuds/Emu_Lumberjack
Summary: Merlin finally felt his power resurface and decides to track it down. Arriving at a highschool and running into an old friend.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 13





	Merlin Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to write this after rewatching Avalon High and being like ARTHURIAN LORE so yeahhhhh

“Merlin.” The shadowy figure said from the corner of the room.

“Mordred. It’s been a long time.” The wizard’s hair was grey with a matching beard to boot. 

“Yes. seems like it took a toll on you. How long has it been a few centuries?” the shadowy figure sat forward revealing a man with cropped brown hair in a three-piece suit. The classroom was just opening back up from break so no students had come in yet.

“At least I don’t look like a prat.” the old wizard never lost the laughter in his eyes.

Mordred was growing impatient with his former savior. “What are you doing in my classroom Merlin.” 

“Well, it should be obvious. I’m here to teach!”

Mordred let out a laugh, “Looking like that! Anyway, remember when you tried to teach Gwaine maths. teaching a room of high school kids is even worse.” 

“Trying to scare me off eh. Well too bad it won’t work. And To your first point who says I’ll be looking like this.” He smirked and pulled a magical girl pose, in a flash of light his grey hair darkened and his beard rescinded. His skin smoothed and cheeks became more flush. There stood the young twenty-some Merlin Mordred first met all those years ago. “Meet your new student teacher Percy Pendragon.” 

“Percival too on the nose for you?” 

“Slightly.” the bell rang. “Looks like the students are going to come in, shall we begin.”

“Right this way Mr. Pendragon.”  
\-------------------------------

Allie’s first day was going interestingly. First running (ha) into Will again, then finding out he had a girlfriend. Now she was walking into a class where she has to studies her parent’s textbook. Oh yeah, life’s going great. 

“Now students other than just having a new student this semester we’re also going to have a new student teacher. This is Mr. Pendragon.” He gestured to a black-haired man wearing a sports jacket, white shirt, and jeans. He surveyed the room, pausing when he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair, only to dismiss it seeing the mop was attached to a young girl.

“Good to met you all.” He said, leaning into his British accent, “I know very ironic my last name being Pendragon and we’re studying the Pra-- King Arthur first coincidences. But I think you’ll find I’m very knowledgeable in the field.” Allie was too busy focusing on her day to notice his little slip-up, her day just got weirder when out of a knights helmet she chose “The Order of The Bear” something her parents had never mentioned. 

Merlin on the other hand was focused on trying to find Arthur, there were too many people in the room, but Merlin was positive that Arthur's reincarnation was in here. He could cross off a few names on his list, mainly girls because although it could happen Arthur reincarnating into a girl was highly unlikely. Then he could also cross off the boy Lance, clearly Lancelot. Finally, he crossed off the boy Miles, Merlin could feel his own power coming from the boy. Since the old mage never died he instead passed down a portion of his power so that whoever would inherit it would be able to protect the king. Plus he now he could always find the boy who was supposed to be his reincarnation. There was one candidate, Will. after all he appeared to be best friends with Lance and was dating Jen who had to be the reincarnation of Guenivere. He let out a small smile thinking about her who was also a friend to him and a good queen to her people. 

He was so lost in thought he nearly missed catching Miles after the bell rung. Running after him quickly Merlin put a hand on his shoulder to stop the young boy. “Miles right? Could I uh... Have a word.” Merlin was out of breath he wasn’t exactly a runner in his older age.

“Sorry, Mr. Pendragon but I have to get to class.” Miles looked nervous not wanting to be late to his next class.

“Don’t worry about that I can write you a note. Plus there’s a little something magical We should talk about.” Miles poked his head up eyes alert. 

“How do you know about that I haven’t told anyone.” his voice was faster the topic freaking the poor boy out. Merlin noticed this and with the empty hallway, he figured a small demonstration couldn’t hurt. Slowly as to not scare the boy he put his hand out and muttered a few words. Soon after small gold dust flew up from his hand landing in the shape of a flower before settling back down into his hand. 

“I know about your powers Miles because I gave them to you.” Merlin thought that was a pretty cool way to respond. Miles on the other hand was freaking out. 

“I.. what… how…. Not possible… no way.” he devolved into just sputtering out random syllables whilst Merlin was contemplating whether he should have waited to show the boy his power. “I think I need to go to the nurse because I’ve got to be seeing things.” 

There was his opening, “Like how you saw Ms. Pennington’s shoelace untied, at track tryouts.”

“How did you?” Miles began.

“I saw it too. I didn’t think much of it but I figured you would’ve gotten the same one. Now I can either excuse you entirely from class now and we can chat or I can have office hours with you later today and write you a note to class. Your choice.” 

“There is no way I’m gonna be able to focus in phys-ed after this.” 

“Excused it is. Whose your pe teacher, I’ll give them a ring to let them know you won’t be in class and I have you instead.” 

“Yeah though I have about 200 questions.” Miles was baffled, who wouldn’t be after finding out your teacher is a wizard.

“Okay. you can start asking on the way back to my office.” Merlin forgot how nice it was to have someone interested in magic rather than trying to kill it.

“Well to start which Wizard are you? Because there are tons throughout history and the only name you gave was Percy Pendr---- Oh you have got to be joking.” it finally dawned on Miles. Pendragon, Arthur. 

“Figured it out all on your own. You are clever, good.” Merlin’s smile widened. 

“Wait that means you knew Arthur. I think my question count just went up to about 500.” 

“I figured it would.” 

“OK next question what was Arthur like. Because none of his mythos that I’ve read and learned about has ever had a consistent character for him.” the duo had gotten to Merlins office, which was a converted broom closet. No other teachers wanted it so the student teachers were able to snag it.

Merlin thought back to his long distant past and laughed at old in jokes he had with the young king. “He was a Prat, but a good one.” with that he opened the door to his office, and to his past.


End file.
